


Never The Twain Shall Meet

by vines



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Louis, M/M, Multiple Personalities, POV Multiple, Popstar Harry Styles, Pyromaniac Harry, Top Harry, famous!harry, student ! louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vines/pseuds/vines
Summary: One part of him was illuminated.The other was gloomy.At certain points he could be described as a perihelion where the sun shines through the dark cold air, fighting to break through the cold misty air to warm the earth.Shakespeare once said “The web of our life is of a mingled yarn, good and ill together.”And he was going to figure this out.//never the twain shall meet//(phrase of twain)used to suggest that two things are too different to exist alongside each other





	Never The Twain Shall Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " You're the Tom Sawyer to my Huckleberry Finn"

_“It was the best of times, it was the worst of times…”_

The well-known starting lines of Charles Dickens novel A Tale of Two Cities rang through the classroom.

The professor stood at the front of the class reciting the first paragraph of the novel.

Louis, a young bright student, sat right in front of him. He had read these lines multiple times. (note: He pretended to hear the lines for the first time ever because he didn’t want to look like a know-it-all douchebag)

For those who don’t know, the first paragraph describes the contrast between the two cities.

How Light and Darkness, Foolishness and Wisdom, Despair and Hope coexisted in the world at the time.

He listened to the professor talk about the paragraph for 30 minutes straight without getting bored. He loved the way the professor described the paragraph as evocative. He told the class the way Dickens wrote an example of how the very best can break the rules the rest of us should wisely try to live by.

After giving the class an assignment based on the first paragraph he wrapped it up. Louis was intrigued by the way the professor stressed on the first paragraph. So he decided to analyze it right away after class in the library.

He was the only one in the library at this time in the afternoon.

Nobody liked morning classes and the attendance was very bad.

When he chose English Literature as his major he knew he was going to put his heart and soul into it.

But how long until he ended like the others? How long until he felt like the life was sucked out of him and he couldn’t get out of bed to attend a single class. For now, he was silently sitting in the corner of the library and letting his hand glide over the words.

_“… we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way…’”_

He picked up a pen and wrote in his little notebook.

Quiet primitive because nowadays everyone walked around with fancy laptops while Louis chose for a notebook and pen…not because he couldn’t afford it because he wanted to. Some might say he was being pretentious even and Louis honestly secretly agreed.

_“…In the first paragraph of A Tale of Two Cities we have blatantly described the parallels / contradiction between the two cities namely London and Paris. How one city was blooming and the other was going through hell. Here we can see the perfect description of what was happening between the two opposites….”_

He contemplated a bit before writing again.

_“…Not only is the writing wonderfully paced, with clever use of gentle repetition at the start of phrases, but the images invoked could apply to many other eras, including our own…”_

He thought about it for a bit before finally giving up and putting his stuff back inside his bag. He did not have any classes left today and he really was starting to get hungry and longing to go home.

What he called home was a small apartment really close to campus. Louis really thought he stroked a bargain when he got a studio apartment for so cheap and close to the university’s campus.

It was nothing fancy but it was cozy and big enough for him. There was nice ventilation and good lightening and that’s all that mattered for him.

His parents were not millionaires but they were well off and helped him pay the rent. He was their only son and they loved him dearly. So financially he was not struggling but he wasn’t living lavish either.

He took a right turn and walked three blocks before going left into the street.

He loved the fact that his little studio was on walking distance from campus. It saved him transport money.

He saved this money for weekend outings which includes going to museums outside the city. If anyone had to describe Louis, they would probably say that he was a plain short little nerdy guy. It was not a lie though.

Admittedly Louis was a nerd. He loved reading boring literature books and talking about it (note: Beowulf was his favorite topic starter at parties…).

He could not wait to be home and watch this documentary about The Heaven Gates Cult on BBC. It was self-explanatory why he barely had friends (note: except Zayn from English Lit.) or a boyfriend.

He did not think about himself as special or unique, just as a really hard working student who was not a party-goer really.

So when his friend (note: possible the only one he had left because of his anti-social behavior.) called to come over at the bakery he was working he really did not plan on going at all.

He had plans like watching the BBC documentary and playing John Green aka writing about cheesy love stories. (note: the first time he met Zayn, Zayn called him a wannabe John Green. Louis wasn’t so keen on the idea)

When he arrived, he was confronted with a very sulky looking Zayn Malik who was busy smoking before he noticed Louis.

“Louis! “ He yelped . Louis braced himself, here we go.

“Man you got to come to the bakery with me today we are getting special guests today “ he said a bit softer , while exhaling his cigarette.

“First of all stop smoking in front of me, I might get lung cancer. Don’t you know how high the chances are of me getting lung cancer? Secondhand smoke is responsible for roughly 3,000 lung cancer deaths yearly in the U.S.” Louis jabbered on, being his usual self. (note: highkey he knew he was being annoying but lowkey he didn’t care)

“Listen mate, shut the fuck up “Zayn said before putting out his cigarette “ you gotta come with me to the bakery today ,I got to work till late man and I have no help . My co-worker Ed–fucking-douchebag-Berry-from-Newcastle bailed on me, said he got fucking Zika virus, so I got to do all the shit on my own and it might get busy“ Zayn sighed .

“First of all what type of douchebag name is Ed Berry and why does it matter if he is from Newcastle” Louis scrunched his nose.

“The type of douchebag to fake Zika virus, I swear he probably is just snorting coke at some uni party. Fucking prick. Also he is a fucking Geordie, I hate Geordies” Zayn murmured.

Louis sighed before answering.

“Mate I really wanna help you out but the bakery you work at is something I wholeheartedly hate. They charge people 4 dollars for ONE cinnabun ! What type of elitist bullshit is that “Louis almost screeched.

“Yeah whatever man, it still pays for my rent and other shit so I can’t quit just because you’re so strongly against elitism “

“I’m not against it !“Louis exclaimed “it’s just that it’s a disgrace the way some rich people live their lives” Louis said.

He always had a strong opinion and a loud mouth that most people noted.

He paused for a bit (note: he was secretly contemplating whether he should go or not) before continuing.

“but because I feel terrible that you have a lying Geordie as your co-worker I might help you out, just for tonight tough”

At that Zayn forcefully wrapped his one hand around his mate.

“I knew you would come around, you’re the best mate I ever had “ Zayn smiled while ruffling Louis’ hair.

“that I am “Louis said before quickly pulling out a comb out of nowhere to put his hair back in style.

“I can’t believe you just did that “ Zayn snickered

“pretentious bastard “ he added.

“hey now, be kind. I might change my mind”

“You won’t “Zayn said confidently.

The two mates bickered the whole way to the bakery.

Louis with his smart ass mouth and wits and Zayn with his sulking personality made a quiet a pair.

Onlookers could claim that Sulky Zayn was less Sulky Zayn and more Happy Zayn.

Their friendship could be compared to that of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn . Two opposites.

After all a wise man once said _**“ Opposites attract “** _.


End file.
